


溶解

by ElysioniaHIBIKI



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Mistakes, Sex, school days
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysioniaHIBIKI/pseuds/ElysioniaHIBIKI
Summary: 一切都在变好，他明明应该感到高兴。





	溶解

**Author's Note:**

> tips：泉岚/原作毕业前/大量脑补猜测妄想瞎写不负责任/OE
> 
> *一个关于怎么相互伤害成年度最佳的故事。  
> *有轻微的两人炮友关系描写，以及一些可能引起不适的过激情色描写，请注意。  
> *作者创作时剧情截至三毛缟斑首次出场活动，一切令人疑惑的部分都是作者在瞎猜瞎编。  
> *因此内容以后会挨官方无数耳光，请大家娱乐看文，不要太认真。  
> *阅读过程中任何不适请及时退出，不接受任何“这跟想象中不一样”的指责，但是欢迎大家用作者写得太缺德的理由来骂人（。）

后来他才发现自己早就吞下去了，不知不觉。

溶解 文/伞响

*  
濑名泉走进摄影棚的时候鸣上岚正在拆吸管，牙齿咬着塑料纸一端，手扯着另一边往外，见到他进来时只抬了抬眼睛。

“早啊泉。”

“……已经下午了吧？”

鸣上岚把吸管随手插进手中的果汁，双腿交叠，濑名泉发现他坐在一只废弃已久的大音响上，刻意用脚后跟敲打不太结实的后盖。他盯着他，对方毫不在意他的视线，将吸管含进嘴里咬了咬，然后对他笑——就是平常那种黏腻甜美的笑容。

“你很闲吗？”虽然濑名泉知道对方确实很闲。

“嗯嗯，很闲啊，比泉闲得多呢。”手里的果汁盒很快瘪了下去，喝完后他发出一声满足的喟叹，“最近没什么好忙嘛，毕竟已经春季了，王和你已经没什么时间参加繁重的活动，我跟小司司小凛月也就跟着休息——辛苦啦？”

“……用不着你来慰劳我，要是游君说这话我比现在开心一百倍都不止啊？”

“就算是泉这么说我也会伤心的！今天没有组合活动，你怎么来摄影棚了？难道是粗心大意，昨天落了东西在这里……嗯，也是，泉也有这种可爱的时候呢。”

“别傻了，我只是来看看。”濑名泉顿了一会儿。

“只是来看看？”鸣上岚饶有兴趣地打量他。

“只是来看看。”他再次强调，然后突然想起了什么，“别光问我啊，鸣君倒是也说说看，你又是为什么在这里？”

话音刚落，一个什么东西径直砸到眼前，他差点没接住。濑名泉定睛一看，手里是鸣上岚刚刚蹂躏过的果汁盒，已经被压成扁形且易于回收的方块。

“麻烦泉出去的时候帮我扔掉啦，谢谢~”

这家伙在赶人，他瞪了他一下，仍然将盒子握在手里。虽然刚来就要走很奇怪，但今天大概本来就是很奇怪的一天。他确实没有什么事，意识到的时候自己已经推开了摄影棚的门，然后看见这家伙一个人坐在以前从不会坐的室内高处，喝着果汁——不知道在想什么。

想到这儿濑名泉瞥一眼盒子，看见了保质期。

“离过期只有半个月了，你的精致生活呢鸣君。”

对方应声抬了抬眉毛，然后给了他一个飞吻。

“还没过期嘛，要是每一盒果汁都因为临近保质期被抛弃了，岂不是很可怜。”

那个仍然甜腻腻的笑容看在眼里，突然令人感到有点不快。

“……理由真无聊，不过随你吧。”

他转身走出去，顺便带上了门，把鸣上岚和那个令人心烦且别有深意的笑容全都留在墙的另一侧，仿佛这样就可以当作今天没遇见过这个人一般。反正鸣上岚也很快就会离开无事可做的摄影棚，地点已经无关紧要。

*  
是什么约定俗成的规矩，从很久很久以前开始，每样东西都有了期限。银行贷款分年数来还，高中三年以后学生就会毕业，盒装果汁有六个月的保质期，以及摄影棚里的音响被搬来用两个月就会坏。那是一只非常大且旧的音响，梦之咲音乐器材的老大哥，被视听教室淘汰后尽可能发挥余光余热。

但说句老实话，要不是那个房间被Knights长期占用，它将永远成为某个无关紧要的置物架。当初是鸣上岚拉着濑名泉去把音响拖进摄影棚的，它体积实在过于庞大，两个人搬运都叫人心惊地摇晃不止。但是没有人了，濑名泉这样想，然后咬牙使了全身的劲，与鸣上岚一起又推又拉，将这顽固的老家伙安置在房间一角。

月永雷欧还没回来，朔间凛月不知道睡在哪里，朱樱司还没有来报名，眼前的模特后辈小鬼头也看不出对组合活动有多真心实意，糟到不能再糟。他其实真的不太知道鸣上岚一年生挂名时都在干些什么，只知道学期快结束时已经彻底变成娘娘腔。头发倒是早在第一年的下半学期染回了金色，现在到了二年级，连眼镜都摘了，底下的紫色眼睛露出来格外迷人——同时也变得更加烦人难缠。

鸣上岚抹一把头上的汗，然后站直身体陪濑名泉环顾四周。乱七八糟的器材散落一地，白色与绿色的背景布脏兮兮的，一股陈旧的气味弥漫在空气中，这就是场地。他拍了濑名泉的肩膀，唉别沮丧嘛泉，收拾收拾这里就会变成很棒的集合点了。他挥开那只手，哈，谁沮丧了，别瞎说话。

当然，他是知道的，自己确实精疲力尽了，累到一句话也不想跟鸣上岚解释。事实上也没什么好解释，月永雷欧的事本来就很难以解释，国王已经死了，只剩下两个自顾自尴尬的傻子。曾经辉煌过，耀眼过，触手可及过的梦想只剩下空壳。

至少他是这么想的，傻透了，明明知道破碎了的宝物不会再焕发原本的光芒，却还是收集了所有的玻璃碎块不肯丢，还得一次一次被割伤。不见人影的朔间凛月说不定也这么想，见面了说不定还要因为这件事吵架，还是不见面的好。

偏偏鸣上岚很聪明，看透了濑名泉的那点尴尬，就真的一句话也没提。

“泉你看，这里可以摆个桌子，小沙发什么的，再铺块地毯。那边空间够大了，组合的舞蹈可以在那边练习，把墙贴成镜子就行……”

濑名泉差点没笑出声，这架势仿佛新搬入的房主拟划装修，还没确定这间摄影棚能不能长期挪用就开始准备着手改造，俨然已经打算把这里当家。

“很积极嘛，虽然平时那副对组合活动没什么兴趣的样子看了让人很难受——说起来上次你跑去参加什么临时组合的账，是不是还没跟你算啊鸣君。”

然后明显看到背对着他的鸣上岚肩膀抖了一下。

“都是一年级的事了竟然到现在还要追究，泉好小气啊——”

其实他们心里都明白，既然这件事能拿出来说了，那就是已经过去了。任何能轻松谈论并拿来开开玩笑的事都已经不再是大事，即使曾经他们因为这件事冷战到整整一个月没说过话。

濑名泉到现在也没明白，当初为什么鸣上岚会脑子一热去参加别人的临时组合，还经历了同台对战。在那之前他几乎没把这个挂名的一年生放在心上，一个以前照顾过的后辈，放在自己组合里确实安心，但也没必要特地为此去花大力气搞好关系或者加深感情。对方成天不见踪影，组合对战几乎不出场，争斗时期他哪里有时间去注意一个没存在感的臭小鬼的动向——直到看到对方站在跟自己对立的队伍当中，他惊得差点把话筒摔在地上。

好家伙。濑名泉紧盯着站在对面的鸣上岚，对方耸了耸肩，作出邀请对战的手势。虽然自己刚刚才从台上下来，他仍然没听队友的劝阻，再一次上场应战。

“你很有胆量。”他压低了声音，以确保鸣上岚能够听清的音量说道。那人听了又开始笑，对他眨眨眼，眼里好像有着碎水晶的光芒闪烁。

“看着我吧，濑名前辈。”

对战的结果已经无关紧要了，只是在那之后，对方就被他暂时划入了“不能交托后背”的行列。他严令禁止鸣上岚继续参加其他组合的活动，虽然鸣上岚的反应只是吐了吐舌头。对他而言，那似乎只是一件帮衬朋友出场的，微不足道的小事，就是这点让人格外恼火。虽然到现在，新的学年到来，旧事早就不该再重提——濑名泉必须承认，自己至今对此耿耿于怀。

“所以现在已经懂事了的二年级鸣君，要是你再敢跑出去给Knights以外的什么奇怪组合卖力，我可就要以Knights的临时队长的身份制裁你了啊？”

“为什么泉到现在还在纠结这种东西啊……”鸣上岚委屈地瘪了瘪嘴。

“因为你的行为很烦人，我只是再次跟你提出警告。”

“明明今天我们是来确定练习场所的，不要讲那些让人不愉快的事了。”他摆了摆手，将脚下几片废纸屑捡了起来，扔进一旁的垃圾袋，“总之好好清理下吧，以后这个摄影棚就是——Knights的代表词之一了？”

濑名泉哼了一声，算是默认了，开始将地上散落的旧传单一张张捡起。他们心知肚明，在Knights极度匮乏人手的现在，只有闭上嘴巴做事才是最好的解决方案。摄影棚的空间很大，让两个人来打扫实在有些勉强，直到天黑也没能清理干净，只清出一大块空地。濑名泉靠着墙坐下，往常他绝不会在这种墙根，像只落魄家犬一样瘫坐休息，可眼前也没有别的可以坐下的空地了。

一只矿泉水瓶递到他眼前，他以为那是鸣上岚在让他丢垃圾，头也没抬，烦躁地将那只手扫开——然后水滚到一边，他才发现瓶子里是满的。

鸣上岚蹙着眉打量他，然后叹了口气，自己去把那支水捡了回来，再一次塞到他手里，“干什么啦，弄了这么久很累了吧，补充下水分比较好。”

濑名泉拧开瓶盖喝了两口，瓶子被鸣上岚接过去，他盯着他的动作。

“等下，你要对嘴喝吗？”

“原来你会在意这个吗，那我就倒着喝好了。”鸣上岚埋怨地瞥了他一眼，将瓶口拿远了一点，把水径直倒进嘴里。溅出来的部分沿着下颚的线条淌下脖颈，最后在领口周围晕开湿迹。

“小心点啊？”

“不让我对着嘴喝的人才没资格教训我吧？泉真是爱管教别人……水的事情也好，临时组合的事也好，虽然人家知道跟泉同台对战是有点奇怪……”

“听好了鸣君，我允许你挑战我，就像那天一样剑指我的眼前。但如果上升到组合，也就是Knights的层面，你永远只能背对着我舞剑，剑尖只能对着我的敌人。”

鸣上岚又喝了一口，听到这句话呛了起来。

“道理我都明白，只是搞得好像在真情告白，人家都开始有点不习惯了。”

“总之你知道我在说什么，以后不许乱来。”

“是是是，我听泉队长的……而且人家也发现了，比起跟泉对战，在并肩作战里相互比较说不定更有意思一点呢……”

“不如从今天开始算吧，我答应你，至少你还在的时候，我会成为Knights的力量哦？”

听他这么说，濑名泉的心沉下来，就在这间还没来得及打扫干净的旧摄影棚里，他与他一同坐在墙边，凝视着彼此的眼睛。

那是一个为期一年的约定，至少到他毕业为止，这是最低保质期，真正延续的时间或许还会更长。他仍然能闻到陈旧布料散发的气息与墙面剥落的粉灰味，但这个约定的气味非常新鲜，无人会质疑它的真实与持久。

他决定再相信这个人一次，虽然眼下的状况已经容不得他选。鸣上岚笑意盈盈看着他，他们击掌。

*

在摄影棚里发生过很多事，重新选择相信鸣上岚是其一，还有很多很多事。某种程度上来讲，全新的Knights的故事应该算是从那里开始，之后朱樱司递交了加入组合的申请书，朔间凛月在其余三人的督促下越来越频繁地出现在摄影棚，最重要的是月永雷欧，在半个学期之后终于回到了学院，开始领导Knights的活动。

如今这一年终于要结束了，他和月永雷欧即将离开，而朔间凛月与鸣上岚将领导着Knights继续前进，朱樱司紧随其后。这是所有人都知道的大体过程，但是有很多事没人知道，往往细节才最至关重要——离开鸣上岚所在的摄影棚，现在他独自走在学校的花园小径上，却不知道该往哪里走。已经是放学时间，按理说他早该骑上机车回家了，只是某种预感使得他仍然在校园里不断徘徊。

怀念的感情可以说很稀薄——事实上他对这方面相当看得开，原本他就没有打算毕业后立即离开这座城市，回到这里来的机会多的是。最近月永雷欧出现在他们面前的时间越来越少，听说是在忙出国签证，打算毕业后去一次环球旅行，写出整本新曲后再回来。

的确是很有王的作风的决定，但是濑名泉跟月永雷欧不一样，他不会，也不可能说走就走。

“像只没有脚的鸟一样啊，王那家伙，总是到处飞个不停，抓都抓不住呢？”

这是鸣上岚在夏天的某一日告诉他的话，就在DDD后不久，那时月永雷欧还没有回来，鲜少有人提起关于他的事。或许是因为音响坏掉的时机太糟糕，导致他们整个下午的练习计划都被打乱，那天无事可做的鸣上岚开始随便找话题与他乱聊。

音响的故障使得整条电路烧坏，连空调都冒着烟停止了运转，不通风的室内温度直线飙升，朔间凛月率先表示自己再也受不了了，拉着末子去找凉快的地方数节拍练习。而濑名泉给学校的维修人员打了电话，只得到他们今天休假的消息——于是找来了工具箱，自己拆开音响的后盖开始搜寻烧坏的部分。鸣上岚在他身旁，饶有兴趣地看着他的一举一动。

“那家伙确实很像鸟，不过是只蠢到乱飞乱撞，把自己也给弄晕了的傻鸟。”他皱着眉又掀开一块内里的盖板，这座音响的内部结构太过古旧，一时半会儿竟然找不到是哪里烧断了。

“泉说话真不留情……音响还有救回来的希望吗？人家真想不到你还有这种技能。”

“只是会拆开检查而已，如果是芯片什么的坏掉了我当然无能为力啊——再说了我不想这一个下午就这么废掉，总要尝试一下的吧？”

很热，非常热，夏日的潮湿空气包围着身体，让每一寸皮肤都沾上了胶水一般黏腻。现在的室温至少有三十度，适合局部赤裸。他将衬衫解开脱下来扔到鸣上岚的怀里，只穿着贴身的背心继续跪在地上修理，仍然热得满头大汗。

“真是辛苦啊？”

“你指什么？”濑名泉瞥了他一眼。

“就是，自从王不在了之后的这些事，嗯，真是辛苦。”对方不知道在想什么，抱着他的白衬衫蹲在他身边，“或者说王还在的那段时间就很辛苦了？”

他突然觉得非常怪异，因为鸣上岚谈论这些事情的语气。

“别说得好像你什么都知道一样，我才是前辈。”

鸣上岚鼓了鼓脸。

“但是我一直都在看着泉啊。从以前开始，虽然活动人家参加得很少，不过我有好好关注组合动向的哦？包括组合纷争进行的那段时间，我也——”

“算了吧，你一个跑去参加敌对临时组合的家伙，到底能知道些什么啊。”

这话说出来把他们两人都吓了一跳，鸣上岚意味不明地看着濑名泉，他也停下了手中的动作，扶着音响的一侧，紧盯着鸣上岚。

然后怀里抱着衬衫的人突然笑了起来，而且笑出了声。

“泉也真是一点也没变，一旦被踩到痛脚就会露出这种表情。”他说，“你就这么讨厌有人来关心你的过去吗？”

“是很讨厌，而且很讨厌被妄自猜测，我劝鸣君不要过线。”

濑名泉的目光暗了暗，将最后一颗螺丝钉也拧开扔在一边。找到了，换掉这个部分应该就能正常运作，如果还不行大概就无力回天了，他想，并且也殷切希望这世界上的所有东西都是换掉一个部分就能正常运作的。音响是，月永雷欧是，Knights是，他自己的人生也是。如果是这样就好了。

那如果不是呢？他扭过头，看见鸣上岚目光灼灼，嘴唇紧抿，没有说一句话一个字，眼神却好像在如此发问。

“让所有的事情都打乱顺序重来就好了，没有那么复杂。”

一开始他以为这是自己对自己脑海中想法的回答，后来发现是现实中的鸣上岚开口了。然后鸣上岚把已经揉成一团的衬衫抛到一边，凑上前抓住他的肩膀，嘴唇随后送上来亲吻了他。濑名泉手里的螺丝刀摔落在地上，耳旁空调有气无力的空转声沙沙作响，感觉很好，嘴唇与嘴唇之间的接触感觉很好。

他一把抓住对方脑后的金色发丝，将他摁向自己，夺回了主动权。很热，非常热，此刻的空气不仅潮湿，还多了两分暧昧的味道。他们躲在一个拆开了一大半的巨大音箱后，在随时可能有人走进来的摄影棚中接吻，并且乐在其中。对方跪坐在他的大腿上，手臂搭着他的肩膀。嘴唇的缝隙里有一点淡淡的咸味，或许是汗水，但在此时此景下，除了使这个吻升温以外不作他想。

唇舌最终分开后没有拉开距离，两人鼻尖贴鼻尖喘息着，对方身上的衬衫已经被汗完全濡湿，彼此的肌肤隔着两层薄薄的布料摩擦。鸣上岚伸出舌尖，勾断仍然黏连着两人嘴唇的银丝，这是边缘——再向前一步就再也没有回头道路的边缘。他哑着嗓子，“下去，全是汗脏兮兮的很难受，你也讨厌浑身臭汗的家伙吧？”而且很热。

“认真工作的男人很帅气啊，有时候，有些男人的汗水是可以很性感的哦……泉知道的东西那么多，难道不知道这个吗？”他轻笑着用鼻尖磨蹭他的脸颊，由上到下解开纽扣，濑名泉开始感到喉咙发干。

“比如？”

“比如现在。”

这下炸弹终于被引爆了，导火索是对方直白的邀请，他们厮打般翻滚在地上，差点扯断旁边的黑色电线。刚刚为了修东西已经把电闸拉下来了，不然此刻他们的处境很危险——有什么关系，反正是要搅到黏黏糊糊什么都分不清的程度才会收手，不如激烈畅快一点。在视野可见范围内能成为润滑的只有装在包里的润肤霜，因此手指进去得格外艰难。

“而且为什么是我在下面，好难受诶……”鸣上岚嘶了一声，裤子只褪下来一点，远看就像他仍然好好地穿着一般。双腿不由自主夹紧了对方的腰，被挖掘开拓的感觉实在很微妙，尤其当他们缺乏真正的润滑剂的时候。

“你以为我会答应让你在上吗，想都不要想。”

抱着一点心底作祟的报复心，准备抽出手指时濑名泉狠狠地在里面戳弄了两下，不出乎意料听到对方受惊了一般的呜咽。随后撞进去的时候他没忘了吻他，鸣上岚用牙齿磨蹭他的嘴唇，时不时像猫一样舔舐，跟着他插入的节奏，断断续续漏出些让人心软的声响。

“……感觉怎么样？”他顿了一下，伸手揉开对方额上被汗水黏在一起的刘海，露出底下湿润的紫色双眼。它们颤抖着盯着他，像一对沉在水底的斑驳水晶块。

“哈啊……问这种事，当然……很舒服啊……不如说，激烈一点的话我会更——”

他还没来得及说完，濑名泉已经重新开始动了，这次一点也没顾及什么爱抚与亲吻，更像是野兽的交合。他伸出手，隔着濑名泉没有脱掉的背心，拧住了对方胸前凸起的一点，恶意拨弄起来。对方好像有点生气，没有给他反应的机会，将他翻了个面，让他坐在他的身上。

“别动手动脚，乖乖伸展开就行。”

“呜哇，别说得好像人家是什么性爱娃娃一样，呃啊……后背式是不是有点，唔，你稍微慢点……”

“我可从来都没那么说过，鸣君你又在妄自猜测了吧。而且刚刚说激烈一点会更好的是谁啊？”

说着，他在鸣上岚的肩上轻轻留下一个牙印。这是平时穿衣可以遮住的部分，因此不存在被察觉的隐患。对方颤抖着身体，被剥下一半的衬衣被一股脑堆到了背后，双手一起被衬衣束缚，因此无法在他身上留下抓痕。

“这姿势，真过分……我要正面啦，只有泉留痕迹的话，一点也不公平。”

“超烦人啊，那就让你留，这样呢？”

鸣上岚的身体被他转过来一些，侧靠在他的身上。对方毫不留情，张嘴就咬，在他的胸口上留下红色的斑痕。他又粗暴地插了几下，感到性器被湿热的内壁痉挛一般狠狠绞紧，猝不及防射了出来。忘了提醒他了，濑名泉啧了一声，伸手握住对方身前，使劲揉搓了几下，让他也抖着身体释放了出来。

“啊……地板被弄脏了，泉你有纸巾什么的吗——话说你先拔出来好不好？”

“在包里，你先起来。”

濑名泉帮他把挂在手臂上的衬衫穿回了身上，使劲扯了扯上面被碾皱的部分，但仍然十分狼狈。鸣上岚站起身，把内裤拉上去并重新整理好外裤，一塌糊涂的腿间被遮盖起来，从外面看起来一切如常。他打开背包找到纸巾，丢给仍然站在音响旁的濑名泉。

“擦一下地上，我去把门打开通风。”’

他照做了，用过的纸巾就丢在摄影棚门边的垃圾桶里。鸣上岚走路的姿势稍稍有点不自然，他瞥了他一眼：“没问题吧？”

“没事啊，就是里面的东西快要流出来了一样，有点难受呢？”

“……那先跟我回家整理下吧，反正我一个人住，音响留在这里明天等人来弄。”

他率先背着包走出门外。周围没什么人，朔间凛月大概是带着朱樱司去了教学楼里的空教室。今天下午的组合活动已经取消，即使直接回去也没什么关系——鸣上岚跟在他身后走出校门，毫不客气地坐上了他的机车。非常怪异，事情发展得有点脱轨，但是无论是鸣上岚还是他自己，表现出的反应就如刚刚发生的事稀松平常一般。

这是怎么回事，他心里有些烦躁，不知道怎么理清“刚刚在摄影棚里跟自己烦人的后辈不小心来了一发”，这种说出去都不会有人相信的经过。而且对方是鸣上岚，事情就显得更加不可思议。回到他家后对方先去洗澡，他把毛巾挂在浴室门的把手上，不知出于什么原因，不想直接进去。

将衣服都丢进洗衣机并按下开关之后，他走进厨房，将罐装苏打水从冰箱里拿出来，发觉里面其实没有多少食物。易拉罐很冰，被他咔地开了口，内容物分倒进两只玻璃杯里。气泡从底部往上窜，破裂在上方液体表面，他盯着那些泡沫，一个个还没来得及解决就已经飞速逝去的疑惑与问题。

不知过了多久，他听到门打开的声音，鸣上岚包着毛巾走出来，头发里冒着热气。

“苏打水在桌上，自己去喝。”

“真是贴心呢，泉也快去洗吧？”

他擦洗完出来的时候鸣上岚躺在沙发上，膝弯跨过软扶手，双脚悬在一旁摇晃，手里是最近的某刊时尚杂志。他状态过于放松，濑名泉在他身上看不出来一点儿心有余悸或者羞耻愧疚的事后感。他张了张嘴，不知道怎么说。

“所以为什么会想到要跟我做？”最后只好这样问。

“唔嗯……现在这样问我，我也不知道呢？只是当时看着那样的泉，突然想要接吻。”

莫名其妙，他皱着眉盯着鸣上岚。对方投过来一个无奈的眼神，翻身坐起，准备把放在茶几上的两只玻璃杯拿进厨房清洗。

“总之并不是准备以此来要挟什么之类的啦，如果可以的话，泉也可以当作什么都没发生啊。”

语气轻描淡写，仿佛在谈论天气一般。鸣上岚背对着他，能听到厨房水槽里哗哗的水声，以及玻璃杯碰撞在槽底的轻响，但是看不见表情。不知哪里来的焦躁感随着那些声音涌上他的大脑，一股无名火开始从角落里冒出头来，毫无理由地。

“当作什么都没发生，我没想到鸣君有这么轻佻啊？”

“诶？不是的啦，我又不是对谁都这样…而且我以为，比较想让这件事快点过去的人是泉啊？”对方手里的动作丝毫没有停顿，“一直以来都’游君游君’地喊着然后追着那孩子跑，我以为你对我没兴趣的？”

“是没什么兴趣。”

“啊真是的，所以说白了你根本不在乎人家怎么回事嘛，既然如此，当作什么都没发生不是更好？”

杯子洗干净了，玻璃壁上挂着未干的水珠，被放在一旁。他倚靠在厨房门侧，看见鸣上岚转身，手臂撑着背后的灶台，有些哭笑不得地看着他。

“泉总是这样，说着伤人的话，却又不肯放开人家呢……好伤心啊？”

“是鸣君太自作聪明了，从以前开始就是。”他哼了一声。

“那泉觉得怎么办才好呢，又不想当作什么都没发生，又对我’没什么兴趣’的话？”

他思考了一会儿，老实说，这是他根本没能想出结果的事。

“第一，别再跟我说些好像很理解以前争斗时期发生过什么的傻话，很蠢。第二，今天的事情只存在于我们两人之间，不需要再让第三人知道。”

语速很快，几乎没有给对方反应的时间。濑名泉看见鸣上岚点了点头，但心里仍然感到困惑。他真的理解了他的意思吗，眼前的鸣上岚是一朵过于棘手的鲜花，开放得肆意张扬，枝叶疯长，甚至伸入本不该触及的领域。没人能明白那些事，也没人能明白我怎么想，鸣上岚不是例外，那是只有我会知道的东西，那家伙太自以为是了。他想。

他本来就打算把那些过去冰封，无论是痛苦还是后悔，连着失败的青春一起，全部随意埋在土里腐烂掉就行，反正再怎么样他也不想死在回忆的泥潭里。不需要鸣上岚多管闲事他也会这么做。

“第三，”他停顿了一下，那是一阵稍显僵硬的沉默，“如果想做的话不要在外面乱来。”

“来这里找我。”

这句话听起来极不情愿，说完濑名泉看见对方得逞了一般笑着，然后那人凑上来在他的脸颊上亲了一口。真烦人。在思绪杂乱的同时，他感到有热流涌上耳根。他知道那里正在发红，并且不想承认，更不知道确切的理由。

*

其中有多少感情的成分掺杂在内他不清楚，但是不明不白的关系就这样确立起来是事实。他们真正再次聚到濑名泉的公寓里上床的频率很低，更多的时候事情在摄影棚就已经解决，就在组合活动结束，其余的几人离开之后——就像第一次那样，他们会躲在那只再也没被修好过的音箱后面，然后亲吻彼此。那只音箱彻底坏了，没有任何人知道究竟发生了什么，关于音箱是怎么坏的也好，关于他们两个是怎么回事也好。

而且做起来的契机和原因也总是莫名其妙，就跟这段关系的开始一样，都让人摸不着头脑。录完新曲之后，排练告一段落之后，一起卸完妆之后，或者只是因为太无聊。提好裤子之后谁也不会立刻就走，鸣上岚常常跟着濑名泉回到公寓，以休息为名到处整理，完全没把自己当外人。

他发现鸣上岚开始入侵他的生活，像一只精细盘算步步为营的狐狸，踩着不容拒绝的步伐，一点一点深入腹地。原本什么也没放的餐桌不知何时被铺上碎花桌布，还摆了细高的金属花瓶，里面插着整把的满天星。茶几上原本只有自己会看的杂志，突然就多出一套待客的茶具，茶叶罐在下方抽屉里摆得整整齐齐。

远不止这些面上能看见的变化。某天他拉开厨房的碗柜，有几根刚用得开始发黑的竹筷全被丢掉了，换成了崭新的漆木筷子。冰箱习惯了冷却它近乎空空如也的全部，突然被塞进大盒牛奶和蔬菜水果，大概也会想要挣扎着应激呕吐。但是鸣上岚没有给它机会，把自己的芒果布丁也放进最后一丝空隙，笑着强关上冰箱门，留下一旁濑名泉站在那里干瞪眼。

有时候他甚至深切地怀疑鸣上岚跟他上床不过是打个幌子，真正目的是能自由进出他家门，然后把内容物从里到外地折腾个遍，直到再也看不出原本的形貌。发觉连自己的牙刷都变成熊本熊粉红限量款的时候，濑名泉气得差点折回卧室把躺在床上做美容那人的面膜撕烂。

但是鸣上岚会眨着眼对他撒娇，会只套着白衬衫蹭到他身上用嘴给他戴安全套，这种时候他就只能强迫自己心平气和，没人会跟直白的邀请过不去，他不例外。

“……我们商量一下，至少你不能把冰箱贴换掉——原来的猫咪后院磁贴到底哪里不好看了？而且这里难道不是我家吗，超烦人啊？”

“原来是泉自己挑的吗，偶尔会有那么可爱的兴趣呢~”

“闭嘴，只是偶尔去买东西的便利店在做活动，不是特地去买的。”

是某次做完之后，他坐在床边，鸣上岚躺在一旁用手机浏览购物网站上的促销活动，不时将某件商品加入购物车。濑名泉发觉这间公寓的净空间已经缩水了不少，因为鸣上岚总是从外面弄些奇奇怪怪的东西放进来——难道床上摆着姆明玩偶不会让人失去性欲吗？他搞不明白。

“只是想让泉住的地方看起来多点人味啦，原本冷冰冰的，人家很不习惯。”

“鸣君不习惯跟我有什么关系，这几个月把什么乱七八糟的都弄进来放在我公寓里，真不知道你想干什么，就这么闲到有空来给我添乱吗？”

对方很委屈一般翻了个身。

“有什么关系，又没有麻烦你去买，人家这么辛苦帮你布置，真不讲道理啊泉！”

“不讲道理的是你吧，这样就好像在——”

在——濑名泉突然停住了。鸣上岚也停止了翻阅，抬起眼睛来看他。

“在什么？泉？”

在像新婚妻子添置家居一样忙碌。这句话撞进他脑海里时差点没把他炸焦，这才意识到，这些日子以来，无论是他还是鸣上岚，似乎都有点得意忘形了，在不同层面不同意味上。

“……没什么。”

他的声音沉下，鸣上岚奇怪地看了他一眼，然后将目光转移回网络促销上，只是滑动屏幕的手指动作也染上了莫名的焦灼。他决定暂时不去想那么多，因为有些事情要是深究起来，是永远不会有得出确切结果的那一天的。现在的Knights已经回到了原本充满光明的道路，王回来了，一切看起来都还算顺利，他心理上的重担终于落地。

其实先前那段时间也还不算太辛苦，因为至少从他升上三年级之后，他就不再是一个人忙碌了。不管动机纯不纯，那个自己曾经无法信任的模特小鬼整天在他身边转悠，事事操心帮忙，就像当年还未倒下的月永雷欧一般，在组合的事上永远保持着旺盛的精力和积极的态度。

如此一想对方出现的时机真是太过恰好，就像是上天安排过来救场的人物。他记得自己在三年级的一开始，相当反感鸣上岚——对组合事务以及濑名泉本身——突如其来的关心与照顾。去年他可不记得这人有多热爱集体，到了今年事情就一下子不一样了，难免让人觉得突兀。

但是那人即使被他生硬冷漠地拒绝也仍然选择笑脸迎人，无论赶走多少次都会重新亲密地黏到身边来，不顾辈分使用着“泉”这样的昵称。即使能够拒绝这一次，也拒绝不了下一次，于是他的存在就被承认了，无论是组合里还是他的身边，化学反应的奇妙程度令人瞠目结舌。

这样的微妙关系是无法长久维持的，鸣上岚再怎么贴心黏人也大概只是一时心血来潮，用不了多久就会厌烦，然后回到原本若即若离的状态。说到底，为什么会是他——为什么鸣上岚选择的会是濑名泉呢？

他想不到任何能说服他自己的理由。

如果说只是床伴关系，那当然没所谓——但是他清楚地感知到，有东西藏在看似简单的关系下发酵，而且会越来越膨胀，越来越巨大，直到不可收拾的地步。他回想起对方每每望向他的神情，那个笑容里除了一贯的宽容与关心，竟然还有几乎微不可察的细碎怜悯。他同情什么？濑名泉想，忿恨地。同情濑名泉吗，同情我吗，那真是世界上最可笑的事情，没有之一。

不值得。想到这里他握紧了拳。有什么好同情的，不过是因为天真和无知，被命运耍得团团转的过去罢了，不值一提也不值得同情。如果是因为那一点对于过去的恻隐之心，产生的——可以说是错觉的——不该存在的感情，那不如早一点结束吧。

其实说是结束好像也不怎么恰当，因为从来没有真正开始过。他躺回床上拉起被子，熄灭了床头的灯光。黑暗中只有那人的手机屏幕还在亮着，还有一点颤抖着的声响，那是什么？他不知道。

*

不然的话，这不就好像是在相爱一样吗，怎么可能呢？

*

“我说啊，泉，在听吗？……要不我们还是结束这种关系吧。”

第二天早上闹钟坏了没响，醒来的时候已经过了上学时间，眼见已经迟到干脆慢慢洗漱。濑名泉嘴里还塞着粉红色的牙刷，听见这句话，疑惑地从洗手间探出半个头。他看见鸣上岚坐在床边穿衣服，一边整理校服下摆一边这样说着，眼睛没有看他。

他还没有反应过来，“嗯？”

“就是从今天开始，我不会再到泉的公寓来——的意思，而且也不会再跟你上床了。”

说完，鸣上岚站起身，伸了个懒腰，打着哈欠走出卧室，大概是去准备早餐。他愣在原地，直到牙膏的泡沫从嘴边滑落到脚趾上。

“……什么。”

濑名泉急匆匆地漱口，然后追着他走进厨房。对方从橱柜里拿出一对陶瓷杯，粉色与蓝色，爱心形状——那一定是鸣上岚买的，他不记得自己有买过那种东西——倒了两杯牛奶，将其中一杯递给他。他接过杯子，对方如那天第一次事后那样，单手撑着背后的灶台，歪着头看他。

“就是不要再继续了，很简单啊？”鸣上岚握着杯的那只手用指敲打杯壁，“仔细想想的话，对我们谁都没什么好处吧……不如说坏处还不少，万一被Knights的各位察觉也会很麻烦，传出去的话群众评价也会降低的啊？”

“那些事我当然知道。”

当然知道，不如说这些事从一开始就知道，只是直到现在才将它们拉出来当作理由，显得相当敷衍搪塞。鸣上岚确实是在敷衍他。

“既然泉也很明白，那就这么结束吧。这些东西就当我送给泉啦，反正原本房子里空空的一点也不好看，就当是朋友给你参考装修了一番。”

“好啊，那就结束吧。”

濑名泉冷冷回答，在话说出口之前，他不知道自己的语气有这么冰冷。事实上他或许应该庆幸，反正自己也是这么想的不是吗，该结束了，既然鸣上岚也这么说就顺水推舟，正好整理一下自己的人际关系，还能摆脱掉对方在自己公寓里的胡乱折腾，一举两得，而且不失面子。这个人一直如此，说着大度到令人反感的话，仿佛花在照料打理公寓上的时间与金钱都不值一提，挥挥手就可以这样送给任何人，反而让他感到不快。

就这么结束就好了。他想，然而指甲仍然情不自禁嵌进手心。

鸣上岚喝完牛奶，把杯子放进水槽就准备出门，濑名泉倚在走廊一侧，一言不发地盯着他的一举一动，这个过程里谁也没有说一句话。他提好鞋子，手握上门把手，然后停住了。

“真的不打算问我原因吗？”没有回头，只有声音从门那端传过来。

“能有什么原因，不就是鸣君腻烦了吗，有什么好问的。”

濑名泉扬起下巴，双眼微眯，看着鸣上岚凝固了一般的背影。那边沉默了一会儿，然后他听到对方常常发出的那种柔软的轻笑声。

“是腻了，人家确实是不想再这样下去了，但原因可能跟你想的不太一样。”

“一直以来，我尝试着去理解泉，卸下你身上太过沉重的负担，不光是为了帮助你呢？我当然有自己的私心啊，人可是利己主义的动物……”

“那你是想做什么？”他已经开始不耐烦了，只有焦躁在不断生长。这种状况完全脱离掌控的对话还要持续多久才能结束，他一点头绪也没有。

“只是想着，一点点也好，把那些快要压垮你的东西，交托一部分到我身上吧。”

鸣上岚转过身来对他微笑，这次他没有读到怜悯——或者说他一开始就根本搞错了，一直以来在鸣上岚的双眼中若隐若现的陌生情绪根本不是怜悯。

“这样一来，原本已经被回忆和后悔完全填满了的泉，就多少能在心里留出些空隙了吧？然后，就把那些空出来的部分，用来……”

音量渐弱，濑名泉没有听见那句话的结尾，但他猜得到鸣上岚的意思。

“但是没有成功啊，泉不领情呢……直到现在也还是用那种眼神看着我，人家也是会难过的啦。即使不从我的角度出发，我也希望泉能好好正视那些一直没有面对的东西。”

“过去的事情腐烂掉就够了，你真的是这么想的吗？”

说到这里，鸣上岚脸上的笑容已经完全隐去了，取而代之的是看不清任何情绪，双眼认真凝视着他的神情。濑名泉很清楚他在说什么，事实上，他清楚得不能再清楚了。但是鸣上岚到底有什么资格，为什么人们总是要自以为很了解事情经过一般表现得傲慢无比，然后对着真正感到痛苦的当事人大义凛然地说教呢？

“到底跟鸣君有什么关系啊，说到底只是个外人。过去的事情不是腐烂掉就够了，而是已经腐烂了，只能接受腐烂的事实，而且再怎么浇水也不会再开出花来，你听不懂吗？”

“我不了解，也没有对事情本身发表任何评论，我只是想提醒泉，即使过去发生了悲剧，也不代表你那时采取的措施错得彻头彻尾，更不代表你需要在心里一遍又一遍割伤自己来忏悔，有时候事情只是发生了——很奇怪吧这世界上怎么就是有那么多的事这样那样地发生了啊？”

“说着已经向前走了，事实上还在对以前的事感到后悔，因此对未来畏手畏脚的人，是泉吧。”

“都说了别一副高高在上的圣人语气来指责我了，你怎么可能明白我——”声音在抖。

“我就是明白，我也曾为自己的过失感到万分懊悔啊！而且那是绝对无法挽回，一生都无法再补偿的错误啊！”他察觉到对方的声音也开始发颤，“但是如果因此就开始害怕，那要怎么办才好啊……那不就连失去了的朋友的那份都还不上了吗？”

“而且现在游木君好好地在新组合里发光，王也已经回来了——事情正在变好，不是吗？”

他瞪着他，两人都喘着气，仿佛他们不是在争吵，而是一如既往地做了一场爱一般，大汗淋漓。不知为何他此刻脑海中剩下的东西没有愤怒，只有充满欲望的抚摸，温柔的亲吻，以及那些为了几只冰箱贴和几盒牛奶就可以拌起嘴，最后仍然在同一床被子里相拥而眠，脆弱透明到不真实的日子。回忆如液体一样从指间漏过。

“我放弃了，泉——我确实腻烦了，我现在就要走，而且不会再回来啦。说了这么多，只是想给你留一点……你觉得是冒犯或者蠢话也好的建议。”

他看见鸣上岚满不在乎地再次握住门把手，这次拧开了。他头也没回地走了出去，然后带上了门。

*

“但不管怎么说，现在才跑来说什么’啊我只是想要被爱’，无论是你也好是我也好，是不是都太迟了啊？”

*

不知从什么时候开始，所有的东西都有了期限。食物，学生卡，门票，后来发觉居然感情也有期限。于是他试着避开带着保质期的那些东西，最后却发现，即使是一段建立时轻易到不痛不痒的关系，也会被暗地滋生的什么不明不白地盖上期限的烙印。大概是什么以人生为培养基的细菌，无孔不入，一不小心就扎根在身体深处，疯狂蔓延直至心脏表面都可见斑驳。

是不是不能承认那是相爱呢。他想。因为腻了，所以结束了。因为无法理解，所以无法继续。因为是有期限的身体关系，所以当他们其中一人谈起感情，整个有偿契约就如雪崩一般坍塌四散。濑名泉还是濑名泉，鸣上岚还是鸣上岚，有谁没谁日子都照样过。

没有人知道他们结束了，就像没有人知道他们开始过，这段插曲没有在他们的校园生活中惊起一丝一毫的波澜，只是那天其他的成员对他们俩竟然同一天迟到感到十分惊讶。他对着疑惑不解的朱樱司哼了一声，不动声色地瞥了身旁的人一眼，发现他也正忙于应付朔间凛月打量的眼神。他们之中唯一的吸血鬼直觉常常太准，要是被看出什么就糟糕了——所幸那人最后还是躺回沙发，说着唉你们的事我管不着啦，然后再次昏昏沉沉入眠。

没有人会真正——关心别人的幸与不幸，因为常常他们自己的事就够他们忙的了，这也是人之常情。而且说到底，这些事真要解释起来不知道要费多少口舌，连他自己都没能完全理解，为什么他会那样冰冷地任由鸣上岚走出那扇门。

追上去攥着他的手腕，狠狠拽进怀里然后霸道地强吻，然后哭着叫着我爱你你爱我我们会永远永远在一起，最后幕布合拢观众欢呼抛起帽子的Happy Ending，那是完全不现实的。鸣上岚力气很大，不可能就那样被他拉住，更不可能为了舞台效果哭得稀里哗啦。最重要的是，濑名泉也不会对他说那种话，也没有会抛起帽子的观众。

在让他走出去的那个瞬间，未来自然而然地显现在他的眼前了。他会平静、完整、毫无波澜地度过余下的校园时光。因为本来在那一天之前，他的未来就没有鸣上岚身在其中，所以现在把他剥离出去也无关紧要。本该是这样的。

然而仅仅一个月时间他就发现不对劲。在学校里濑名泉可以将心思放在课程和训练上不去想那些事情，见到面时可以一如既往亲密地相处下去，反正没人发现。与鸣上岚的友谊奇异地维持了下来，没人再对上床啊过去啊腐烂啊这样的话题发表任何感想，普通地聊着时尚与保养的话题当然最好。但是回到公寓以后不一样，每一个角落都有鸣上岚留下的痕迹，成对的杯子，牙刷和毛巾都还留在原地，连墙上都有他买回家的装饰贴纸，顽固地彰显自己的存在。

那个时候在他公寓里的鸣上岚跟现在学校里的鸣上岚仿佛是两个人，他与其中一个好好做着朋友，同时又甩不开另一个的影子。每一块地上的瓷砖，每一只床上的玩偶，每一个沙发上的软垫，这间公寓里的所有东西都被前一个鸣上岚走过抱过靠过抚摸过或者使用过。当濑名泉拿起爱心形状的陶瓷杯，眼前浮现的是留在他唇上的乳白奶渍；当濑名泉坐在沙发上打开电视，想起的是他与他争抢遥控器换台最后翻滚到一起开始接吻做爱，电视尴尬地停在一个谁也不感兴趣的频道，但是谁都再也没有兴趣和余力去管主持人说二加二等于五还是万有引力其实不存在；当濑名泉躺在床上，他闭上眼睛，鸣上岚的嘴唇仿佛停在他的额头上，执着单调地摩挲，他说你知道吗泉，我一直想这样做，一直这么想。

他睁开眼，室内的冰冷簇拥着他，让他醒了过来。身边空无一人。

然后一切都开始，缓慢又坚定地旋转，没有一丝余地地搅在一起了。这座房子弥漫着慢性毒药的气味，稍稍吸进一点便使人酩酊大醉，久了就倒地不醒，濑名泉却迟迟不去找来解药，坚持在里面呼吸，相信着一切都还正常的谎言。

公寓已经开始变软变泥泞，墙壁如果冻般摇摇晃晃，在记忆深处扭曳出鸣上岚双手攀附其上的影子。指甲几乎抠进漆里，他抓着他的腰，不要命了一般地撞击插入他，撞他的身体，撞他的灵魂，想把他弄得只能呜咽只能抽泣，最好神志不清或者干脆昏过去，弄得鸣上岚再也没力气听懂他的话或者反抗他。然后就可以抱着他，好好抱着他，亲吻他，泄洪一般倾诉那些与情欲和性爱都毫无关系，更不能让他听见的喃喃絮语。

这房子里到底还剩下什么跟鸣上岚没一点儿关系？他恍惚地想着，决定把跟那人有关的所有玩意儿都丢出去，就像电视剧里那些前男友会干的那样。被子枕头睡衣堆成一座小山，只需一把火就能烧干净，但他打算处理得温和点，全部分类丢进楼梯间的回收箱。正当他抱起那堆玩偶向门外走去时，公寓发出了巨大的抗议——整座房子抖得像筛糠，像要拦腰折断一般吱嘎作响。

有那么一小会儿他以为是公寓拥有了——生命，然后开始痛斥他背叛自己本意的举动，嘲笑他的懦弱与逃避。想到这儿他几乎要倒在地上蜷成一团大哭，但他没有，他保持着冷漠的神情，站得笔直，盯着被震得咔哒响的窗户。后来他才想到是楼上新搬来的住户正在装修，昨天刚带着礼品来打过招呼。

他开始意识到了。要问意识到什么，他只能说，很多事——有很多很多事。他想起自己二年级时第一次站在舞台上与月永雷欧一起，声嘶力竭地歌唱，声音也是如此震天响，就像把生命也丢进去当做燃料一般奋不顾身。即使他们有资质也足够努力，最初台下也只有寥寥几排观众，是从什么时候开始，观众席里坐满了人，所有人都开始为他们欢呼尖叫，他再也看不清每一位观众的脸，也听不到任何狂乱的回响？

就在那杂乱的欢呼声逐渐毫无意义地升高之前，在第一位真正意义上的普通观众出现在Knights的演唱会里之前，是谁在表演结束后在化妆间举起双手为他拍响一下又一下，然后笑着问他，泉累不累啊，刚刚那个舞步真不错，可以教我吗。

可以教我吗，教我的话，就甜甜地喊你一声濑名前辈怎么样啊？

怎么样，怎么样，他痛苦地抱住了自己的头。濑名泉，你啊，你看看。你怎么就是不明白呢。

脑海中的回音到此为止，他忍无可忍地丢下怀中所有的玩偶，发觉那嚣张的机械声音仍然震动着公寓的果冻墙壁。他冲到窗户前猛地拉开插栓，它紧得差点没把他手指夹了。他向上大喊。

“声音也太大了吧，要死人了啊？！”

要死人了，真的。

真的。

*  
最终他还是没能丢掉那些东西。他一件一件将它们摆回了原本的位置，安慰自己是因为这么多一起塞进回收箱，会给要丢垃圾的邻居带来困扰。

当然是骗人的，连他自己都意识到了这是在骗自己，不过无所谓，在这方面人总是很擅长：知道某件事是错的，然后又对此深信不疑，双重思想。

头脑很快冷却下来，他洗了脸，盯着镜中的自己。濑名泉仍然是濑名泉，没有丝毫改变，也许跟刚刚比连一根头发丝也没少。情感总是一遍一遍帮你剖析，你有多需要一个人，他对你来说有多特别，然后理智和事实有时候会打肿你的脸，因为你发现，你不仅没有茶不思饭不想为情消瘦，很可能还增胖些许。

他的身体不需要鸣上岚。这一刻他清晰地意识到这件事。那些性爱不是必需品，没有它们自己的身体也不会融化成烂泥。那还能如何解释他对鸣上岚这个名字产生的反应，那些应激一般的脑中刺痛，以及抽紧了的心脏与热潮。

而那人自己呢？转身挥手离开，然后消失在人海嘈杂中的鸣上岚又是怎么想的，他需要濑名泉吗？会像他这样为对方的事夜夜辗转难眠，将东西拿起又放回，会拉开一扇门或者一扇窗破口大骂，为一只杯子和一根牙刷感到心痛，他还会想起他的嘴唇吗？会想起深夜突然醒来时，能听见的彼此匀细的呼吸声吗？

或许不会，一定不会，因为对鸣上岚来说，那是已无法挽回的人与事物，即使感到惋惜，湮没在泥潭底也总有一天会消化。他想着，然后走出洗手间，躺进了床里。

但他又何尝不是溶解在他的胃袋里了呢。他闭上眼，陷入无梦的睡眠。

临近毕业，老师总是格外紧张学生们将来的去向，椚章臣找他谈了几次。

“还能怎么样呢，留在这边继续当偶像，兼顾一下模特工作——之类的吧，虽然模特那边早就不是重点了。”

“如果这是你的决定，那我当然没什么好干涉的，濑名，你自己想好就够了。说起来，现在的二年级好像还有一位现在仍然进行模特工作的学生，鸣上是在你的组合吧。”

濑名泉沉默了片刻，似乎在思考。

“……啊，是啊，那家伙确实是在Knights。”

“作为原本工作是模特的偶像，你已经做得非常好了。或许你的经验可以留给之后相同情况的学生作为参考。”

“鸣君啊，他也许不会想走我的路吧。”

老师看了他一眼，露出疑惑的神色。

“毕竟，那家伙似乎跟我有些观念不合啊……关于一些事情的处理上。”

“是吗，这点我倒是不太清楚。据我所知，鸣上同学一直把你当作尊敬的前辈来看待，几天前遇到他时聊起你毕业的事，还问我你之后的去向，想请我多关照你。”

他愣住了。

“是这样吗……那还真是多管闲事的烦人家伙。谢谢你，椚老师。”

“其实，不用鸣上同学提醒我也会多注意的，同为以前的模特工作者，我能理解你的不易。”

与老师道谢之后他离开办公室，今天的课程事实上已经结束了，本可以直接回到自己摇摇晃晃的公寓，再把那些事理个一遍。他思考着椚章臣的那些话，结果不知是不是没有睡好，脑子里的东西轻飘飘的，双脚不由自主地向前走，不知不觉中站在了摄影棚的门口。

里面没亮灯，今天大概是没有社团活动吧，不知道自己今天来干什么。他叹了口气，推开门。

然后看见了鸣上岚——这个乱七八糟的故事的一开头。他坐在高高的音箱上，喝着快要过期的盒装果汁，双腿交叠着摇晃，摇晃，那截白皙的脚腕在他眼中亮得格外刺眼，如被浓密树叶筛下的丝缕阳光留在地面上的一块光斑，随着风摇曳，摇曳。

多么令人难过。这句话蹦到他的眼前，他的嘴边。

“早啊泉。”

然而他听到，是鸣上岚率先开口。他只好闭上嘴，沉默地凝望。他注意到，那盒快要过期的果汁盒子原本被鸣上岚像宝物一样包在手心里，却听到他的质疑后被故作轻松地揉捏压扁，随手就抛了出去。

有很多东西都马上就要过期了。他终于想起来。

*

天色渐暗了，黄昏的颜色染透了整块天幕，他已经逛遍了梦之咲学院里所有能走动的地方。

趁着最后一点时间看看母校，这种理由毕竟太过肉麻，也构不成他在这些走廊与小径里浪费时间的理由。他找到一条长椅，坐下休息片刻。

他曾以为自己在经历了月永雷欧的事之后成熟了很多——至少成熟到足够将另一个崩坏的存在保护住的地步，然而他错了，他仍然是那个要对别人下命令提要求时就理直气壮，别人主动向他伸出手却会本能拍开的幼稚家伙。

既无法舍弃温暖，却又无法主动靠近温暖，那就只有站在原地，等待那个会一次又一次伸出手直到他不再拍开的人出现。那个人确实出现了，他确实准备不再拍开那只手了，但这时那人终于意识到自己行为或许是徒劳，将那只手收了回去。

可是濑名泉已经为了抓住鸣上岚的手脱下了终年包裹的手套，没有人握住就必然暴露在冰雪里狠狠冻伤。现在他知道痛了，觉得痛了，明白那人伸出手是费了多大力气，忍受着怎样的煎熬。因为没有人对你伸出手的话不是会很寂寞很痛苦嘛，所以就要这么做啦，而且我也觉得你蛮好的，嗯。那人就像是会说着这样的话然后使劲凑过来的家伙，比圣母还圣母，什么东西啊，明明什么都没完全理解却执拗地想要“拯救”。

结果连他的痛苦的本质都没意识到，就已经为了“拯救”这一个简单的念头，为了报答以往照顾的恩情而付出了太多。受伤是理所应当的啊，怎么可能不会痛，原因也不会是濑名泉一人。

但是现在，事情终于迎来了结束。他已经要毕业了，无论鸣上岚是怀抱着怎样的想法，当初飞蛾扑火一般接近了他，这件事也终于要结束了。如果那家伙已经彻底明白凑过来会痛，大概已经放弃了吧，毕竟他一直以来都是个聪明得让人牙根痒的后辈啊。他动了动嘴角，发现自己是笑了。

这样就好了，对那人来说也比较好。快要结束了。尽管离毕业还有一点时间，他已经如释重负。

“濑名学长……？”

一开始他以为自己幻听了，那个声音由远及近，慢慢挪移到他身后不远处。朱樱司怀里抱着一沓乐谱，朝着这边走了过来。

“司君？这种时间了，还待在这种地方干什么……你怀里的是什么啊，王的东西吗？”

“啊，是的！虽然Leader最近总是不在学校，不过他的作品还全都堆在视听教室的角落那里，因为最近没什么事做，司就擅自拿来整理了。”

“老幺倒是对这种事十分热心啊，不过如果是全部的作品，应该不止这些吧。”

“当然不止这些，刚刚我去了一趟摄影棚，然后把已经整理好的部分放在那边的柜子里了。”

朱樱司确认一般对他点了点头，他挑眉。

“摄影棚啊，今天没有组合训练，那里应该已经没人了。虽然我之前去的时候鸣君还在那里，他大概也已经离开了吧。”

“诶，没有啊，鸣上学长还在那里哦？”

“……”

还在那里？他想，鸣上岚待在那里能做什么？

“我去的时候，鸣上学长是坐在那个坏掉的音箱上面休息。他说他要晚一点回去，因为不想太早丢掉会过期的果汁……回答得没头没脑的呢。”

他彻底僵住了，坐在原地无法动弹。黄昏的颜色将天空铺满后爬上了他的脸庞，他心中某个角落跟着那火焰一般温暖的颜色一同明亮起来。

“他是这么说的吗，一个字不差？”

“确实如此，司对自己的记忆力还是很有自信的，濑名学长不能——”

话还没说完，朱樱司便看到濑名泉猛地站了起来，一句话也没说地走开了。脚步很快很急，逐渐他奔跑起来，朝着朱樱司来的方向。末子满脸疑惑地看着他，今天的濑名学长与鸣上学长表现得都很异常，不过他记得凛月学长告诉过他，这两人如果同时看起来不太对劲，那就不要随意插手了。于是他摇了摇头，抱着剩余的曲谱，向梦之咲学院的大门走去。

*

“我的嘴唇变成了炽热的煤块，黏连碎裂，滚烫得惊人，而我，我早已忘了它们开始燃烧的时刻。”

*

摄影棚就在不远处，窗口里看去一片漆黑，没有开灯。但是他知道，鸣上岚一定还坐在那里，在那只巨大无比，笨重又老旧，却承载着他们的开始，也即将承载这一切的结束的音箱上，摇晃着他的双腿，看似漫不经心地等待着可能永远不会再回来的人。

没有理由地，他就是知道，鸣上岚一定还在那里。

多么令人难过啊。他再一次地，想到了鸣上岚很久很久以前的那句话。

“像只没有脚的鸟一样啊，王那家伙，总是到处飞个不停，抓都抓不住呢？”

他那时笑着这样对濑名泉说，却从没有想过自己有一天也会成为这样一只鸟。但是鸣上岚不一样，鸣上岚是一只长了许许多多的脚，连着本该有脚却没有脚的鸟儿的份一起长了的鸟，太多太重，抓住的东西太多，背负的东西太多，说要飞却不会飞，也飞不高飞不远，兜兜转转仍然等着有一天落在濑名泉的肩上。

所有的东西，都有着期限——但临近期限却不代表其已经失效，或者失去它本来的意义。果汁也好，约定也罢，感情也一样，临近期限的果汁还可以喝，那么临近期限的约定也可以重新制定，临近期限的感情也一样可以从头重制，由细小的一根来自过去的线头，钩织出庞大无比的未来与期待，这正是人们一直以来藉由回忆做的事。他也不例外。

但那句话是对的——怎么就有这么多的事情这样那样地发生了呢，很奇怪吧，就是这样。所有的段落，所有的剧情，所有已发生的对的错的事，都已经深深写进两人之间无法改变了，因此即使现在说‘好麻烦好可怕还是不要了’也已经来不及了。

现在他决定将冻伤的手再伸长一点，然后主动去抓住那只已经收回的手，偶尔是该换个人主动。事到如今他仍然很好奇，鸣上岚在想什么，在那些表面上只做爱不顾感情与思绪的虚幻日子里，在与他并肩躺在床上陷入深眠的时候，他都在想些什么？答案有那么复杂吗。

推开门的动作。没有想好。站立的姿势。没有想好。

第一句话。没有想好。

在奔跑的时候，风滑过脸颊的触感温柔又疼痛，让濑名泉什么都忘了。如果他愿意哭泣，那大概是眼泪滑下的轨道。他一直以来都是一把太过笨重的斧头，要么什么都不做，要么把一切都砍倒。

想好了的只有一件事，但是这一件也够了。

他气喘吁吁停在摄影棚的门口，顿了片刻，坚决地推开了那扇曾被他亲手关上的门。

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 这也是好多好多年前的文了，17年中写的东西，现在拿过来补一下档  
> 那个时候心境真的跟现在很不一样诶（感慨）或许再也不会写这种细腻敏感到毛孔里的对话和心理了。  
> 泉岚还是很好，变的人是我，唉，真的很抱歉。


End file.
